Alexia y las reliquias de la muerte
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: No todo puede ser malo, incluso en los momentos más atroces y malvados quedan chispas que demuestran las bondades del mundo


**Dedicado a Alexandra Libros**

Alexia Bonibri, era una gran Gryffindor. Cursaba su sexto curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. El curso anterior había sido testigo de cómo los mortifagos tomaban el castillo. Por poco muere al seguir a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley , la pelirroja junto a su hermano, Ronald, Neville y Hermione Granger salieron de la sala común.

Alexia nunca había sido una chica que cumpliera las reglas. Era conocida en todo el colegio como la versión femenina de los gemelos. Y no iba a quedarse en la cama viendo como la prefecta perfecta salía a hurtadillas en medio de la noche. Y no pensaba dejar que solo un fragmento del ED fuera en busca de aventuras.

Se perdió la batalla del ministerio y pasase lo que pasase esa noche no iba a perdérselo por nada del mundo. Busco rápidamente en su baúl la poción que le había mandado su abuela. Una poción que solo podía usar en caso de extrema necesidad. Y ella consideraba ese acontecimiento como una escusa perfecta para usar la poción de invisibilidad.

Noto los efectos al instante, un calor en el bajo vientre que se extendió por toda la piel como un baño caliente. Tuvo el tiempo justo de ver como sus yemas desaparecían convertidas en un cristal transparente. Miro asombrada las capacidades de su abuela. Era totalmente invisible.

Salió corriendo para no perder al grupo, pues tenía la sensación de que no los encontraría fácilmente sino querían. Por una vez se equivoco, choco contra Neville en cuanto salió por el retrato. Estaban los cuatro en círculo alrededor de un mapa. Luna también estaba allí. Eso era algo gordo.

Escucho atenta sin hacer ruido. Luego siguió a Ginny y Hermione al despacho de Snape. Por desgracia el astuto profesor la vio y la hechizo cuando encerró a Ginny y Hermione. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue el humo del gran comedor y la multitud agolpada en el patio. Se empujo con medio colegio, que nunca supo que les golpeo, para llegar hasta el centro. Lo que vio la marcó.

EL cuerpo de Dumbledore yacía sin vida en medio del césped a los pies de la torre de astronomía. Harry Potter se abrazaba a él con cuidado y desesperación. Lo que paso entre ese punto y lo que ocurría ahora era borroso. Solo recordaba retazos. La boda del hermano de Ginny. La caída del ministerio de magia. Su discusión con sus padres para poder ir a Hogwarts, discusión que gano al saberse que el nuevo gobierno obligaba a ir a todos los alumnos.

Su exclusión del intento de robo de la espada por ser una mestiza. Ya estaba en peligro solo por eso como para arriesgarse tanto o eso le habían dicho Ginny y Luna. Fue todo un acierto. El resto del curso fue utilizado en las clases prácticas de Defensa contras las artes oscuras. Una tortura que no se permitió demostrar lo mucho que le dolió.

No estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, era muy superior a esos asquerosos mortifagos. No les daría esa satisfacción. Aguanto con entereza gracias al apoyo de Luna y Ginny. Cuando Luna desapareció en navidad, el miedo se extendió no solo por el colegio sino por el grupo que mantenía el ED a flote.

Después Ginny no volvió tras las vacaciones de Pascua. Y Neville y ella quedaron al cargo de todo. Pero no pudieron seguir, era imposible. Se vieron recluidos en un autoexilio en la sala de los menesteres. Y llego este día. El día en el que Harry volvía para iniciar la rebelión. Fue todo muy rápido.

Ahora mismo el pasillo por el que corría estaba lleno de polvo y cristales que volaban por todo el aire candente de la estancia. Salto por encima de un cuerpo esperando que no fuera ningún amigo. Vio por la ventana como cientos de destellos de múltiples colores surcaban el jardín de un extremo a otro.

Los rayos verdes chocaban contra los muros del castillo, los rojos caían como una cortina de agua sobre el enemigo. Giro una esquina y todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta. Fred le daba la espalda a un mortifago que estaba enarbolando un gesto inconfundible. Un Bombarda Maxima.

Alexia no tembló, un latigazo con la varita y un rayo purpura surgió de la punta de la varita y choco contra la pared provocando una explosión de aire caliente que desvió tanto al atacante como al atacado. Fred cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Rookwood no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo precipitándose por una ventana entre gritos de miedo y maldiciones.

El hechizo de Rookwood se desvió y se escurrió entre las grietas causadas por una explosión anterior. A lo lejos se escucho como un torreón se derrumbaba con una explosión sorda.

No presto ninguna atención al Mortifago. Se deslizo por entre los escombros y recogió el cuerpo yaciente de Fred. Le sangraba la frente con profusión. Alexia le limpio la sangre de la cara, pero seguía manando sin cesar. Apunto la varita a la herida y con un brillo rojo esta se cerró.

Uso sus piernas como almohada mientras intentaba despertarle. A su alrededor vio los rostros de Percy, Ron, Harry y Hermione. Todos miraban con miedo el rostro inconsciente de Fred. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero algunos no podían quedarse.

- ¡Percy! ¡No podemos hacer nada aquí parados! Moveos, defender a Alexia para evitar que dañen a Fred.- grito Harry.

Hermione pego un chillido al ver como una monstruosa araña entraba por la ventana con evidente dificultad. Percy tiro de Alexia y su hermano y los llevo a un sitio seguro mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se deshacían de las arañas y corrían en dirección contraria, hacia el Gran Comedor.

Unos minutos después Percy dejo a Fred apoyado en una pared del séptimo piso. Alexia miraba a todos los pasillos y a cada esquina con la incertidumbre de saber si algún otro Mortifago aparecería o no tras ellas.

- Quédate con él, yo me ocupare de que nadie se acerque a esta zona del castillo.- le dijo Percy a Alexia mientras corría por uno de los pasillos.

Alexia se concentro en la cara del pelirrojo. Siempre había sentido algo por él, pero apenas si se había atrevido a contarlo a nadie salvo a Ginny. Ella le había instado una y otra vez a contarlo, pero Fred se comportaba como si fuera otro chico con el que gastar bromas. A veces comprendía cómo se sentía Hermione, los Weasley tenían problemas a la hora de reconocer a las mujeres de su alrededor.

Le limpio con ternura la cara ensangrentada. Era tan dulce cuando dormía, era como un niño cuya inocencia aun no ha sido corrompida por un mundo injusto. Entonces se paro en sus labios, su pañuelo cayo deslizándose delicadamente por la mejilla de ella. Miro eso labios que pese a su inmovilidad, Alexia observaba con deseo imaginando adoptar posturas juguetonas y divertidas.

No pudo parar, algo le llevo a acercarse y fundir sus labios con los de Fred. Sintió un calor abrasador formarse en sus mejillas y extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Nunca imagino sentirse así, era como sentir la presencia de un patronus en el pecho. Se separo unos segundos después, cuando el aire la apremio a alegarse o la falta de él.

Entonces descubrió que Fred la miraba sonriente con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

- Me gustaría despertarme siempre así. Es tan divertido ver cómo reaccionan algunas partes.- bromeo Fred.- Y ahora la parte incomoda ¿Me das otro?

- Todos cuanto quieras pero antes tienes que decir las palabras mágicas…- dijo Alexia exultante de que Fred estuviera bien.

- Abadacadabra Pata de cabra ¿Son esas?- digo Fred arrancándole una sonrisa a Alexia.

- No…

- Puede ser. Te quiero, te deseo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas.- le susurro Fred al oído.

- Esas son las que quería oir, ahora caya y bésame.- dijo Alexia tirándole de la corbata y juntando sus labios.

Estaban tan absortos que ninguno oyó la voz fría de Voldemort que recorría todo el castillo, y es que los enamorados no solo hacen tonterías, también pueden ignorarlas y ser felices hasta en los momentos más oscuros.


End file.
